


Distinctive

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [622]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22249684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: trcunning askedprompt: Luis from Antman interacting with the Leverage crew (he has a very distinctive syntax).
Series: prompt ficlets [622]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/53353
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	Distinctive

Whenever Eliot says “I know a guy,” Hardison has learned to worry.

This guy drives a rat trap brown van that makes Lucille rust just by proximity, and talks like he has no need for oxygen. Eliot is nodding along, seemingly unconcerned with the ticking clock they’re working under.

“So was Aunt Karen’s stylist’s cousin able to get The Thing?” Eliot finally, finally asks.

“Oh yeah, man, yeah yeah, no problems whatsoever, it’s in the van.”

If possible, the brown van managed to smell worse than Hardison imagined. It also had some very very interesting high voltage power hookup points just inside the squeaking back doors. But before Hardison could look closer, Eliot was stacking thin but shockingly heavy boxes into his arms. “Thanks, brother, owe you.”

“Nah, man, we’re sweet, this pays back the thing with the thing and that postal worker with the pink hair…”

Hardison was relieved to have an excuse to escape back to the pristine safety of Lucille. “Are you sure we can trust him?” he asks Eliot the second they’re back on the road. “I mean, he seemed kinda nervous.”

“Nah, that’s just Luis. You know when he’s on the level.” Hardison lifts one perfectly skeptical eyebrow. “He has a very distinctive syntax.”

“Uh huh,” is all Hardison can think to say as they speed back to the con.


End file.
